


Ways I say “I love you”

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, one scene is a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: There are other ways to show you care for someone. Different ways to say it, to show it. They all don’t have to end in an I love you. Here is a 7 + 1 of Matt and Foggy doing just that.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Team Red Server Valentine's Day Pop





	Ways I say “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing art at the end was done by the wonderful 94BottlesOfSnapple! I love it! Their faces are perfects and everything!

“Me! You mean you! You could have gotten hurt.” Matt had rushed over to Foggy, before the other man even dropped all the way to the ground. Rushing because there was a knife, and a gun and Foggy was right there.  
  
“That guy was coming right at you.” Foggy said voice matching concerned and worry etching each word. He just watched as Matt took down three separate attackers and one was going right for him, when he was preoccupied. So, Foggy tried to step in.  
  
“I had it handled-” Matt reached for him. Hand out and steady. Like he was making sure Foggy was really there.  
  
Foggy didn’t flinch; he gave Matt his arm. A step closer and then another until there was no room and Foggy was right next to Matt. The Daredevil costume up against Foggy’s suit.  
  
His pulse was hammering in his ears, in his chest, it was all around him, and Matt didn’t know who it belonged to.   
  
“I’m fine,” Foggy reassured.  
  
Matt felt along his arm, the seam of his jacket. His gloves along the smooth fabric.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to put his finger into a hole on the jacket. Just a hole, just ripped fabric, fraying at the edges already.  
  
“All good- at least I just have to take out my sewing kit and not my med kit.” Foggy teases, as he rests a hand over the one Matt still had on his jacket.  
  
“You could have gotten hurt,” Matt softly repeated, a whisper just for them. The others knocked out on the alley’s ground not counting.  
  
“You too- The other guy was coming right at you. And I wanted to make sure you got to go home.” Foggy said softly.  
  
“I’m okay.” Matt told him in a gentle voice. “And so are you.”

* * *

  
  
Matt was just listening to one of his hundreds of voicemails from his clients when he picked up on something.   
  
Something sweet, buttery, something that had- blueberries! He smiled knowing what was coming, knowing what those smells belonged to.  
  
He tried not to be too impatient, Foggy was still a block away, but he was coming. Muffins in hand. A muffin that he knew was for him.  
  
Matt sat back in his chair waiting while he listened to Foggy walk up the street, the noise of the cars and crowd coming in and out as well.  
  
He couldn’t wait.   
  
He stood up going to his door. He opened it just as Foggy was coming in through the front entrance. Handle creaking, slight rustle of the paper bag, a little jump in surprise.   
  
Foggy chuckled. “Eager are we.” He said to Matt as he made his way to Karen who was at her desk.   
  
“Morning,” she commented, sunny with a hint of a smile and a little giggle. There was a shuffle of papers as she set the phone, that was playing waiting music, on her desk.   
  
Foggy sat his bag on her desk for a moment so he could open the paper one. The smells that escaped out of the bag were wonderful. Foggy handed Karen her chocolate chip muffin.   
  
Matt smiled, with one hand on the door frame, half of his body leaning out of it. Then Foggy made his way over to Matt, his shoes on old wood, hand in the paper bag, already grabbing his muffin.   
  
“You're the world.” Matt said as he was handed his blueberry muffin.  
  
Foggy chuckled again when Matt sunk his teeth into the muffin - enjoying, maybe for a moment too long.   
  
It was just a good muffin, with the flavor and texture that was hard to come by.  
  
“You can return the favor if you get me dinner.”  
  
“My place, 7.” Matt quickly said in return.  
  
Foggy guffawed as he dug around for his own muffin. “It’s a date, then.” He called back over his shoulder walking into his office. Banana muffin in hand. 

* * *

  
  
Foggy paused the movie and looked over, the tv stopped mid-description. He looked over to Matt, his head was leaning back, passed out.   
  
Foggy quietly got up, trying not to disturb him as he went over to the closet to pull out some blankets.  
  
He walked back slightly dragging his feet, so he wasn’t too loud. He draped a blanket over Matt. Tucking in the edges, by his shoulders and sides so it didn’t slide down.  
  
Then he wrapped himself in one, like a big cloak before he sat back onto the couch and scooted close to Matt.   
  
Foggy looked up to him, to his face, he brushed some of his hair back and whispered, “Thank you, for sitting with me.”  
  
He watches as Matt shifts a bit leaning more into Foggy a smile breaking onto his face.   
  
Foggy leaned into him, a small cuddle.   
  
“You’ve done it, a hundred times over.” Matt whispers, moving and an arm to wrap one around Foggy pulling him as close as they could get. He rested his cheek on top of Foggy’s head.  
  
Foggy turned the movie down a bit, unpausing it as he leaned his head onto Matt’s shoulder. A little comfortable smile making its way onto his faces as well.

* * *

  
  
Before they parted and walked into the courthouse Matt slid his hand down Foggy's arm to his hand giving it a little squeeze.  
  
Not even a moment after Foggy returned the gesture.   
  
With that they parted going in and through the metal detectors.  
  
They smiled; joked with the guards they have known for a few years now. It was fast, used to the process. Bag, pockets, just keep moving, simple.   
  
After that they step close again and walk to their courtroom, Foggy leading mindlessly, both talking about what they wanted for lunch.  
  
They got to their seats, their client there nervously waiting so he could sit down with them. It took a few minutes for the room to fill slightly, for the judge’s door to open.  
  
They sat close, looking like they were talking about their defense, talking it over just one more time. This all was a normal sight for them.   
  
But when the room fell silent as the Judge came in and settled the room.   
  
Matt’s hand moved under the table to find Foggy’s, it wasn’t hard with Foggy doing the same. They gripped each other’s hands for a second, a little squeeze, a light pressure.   
  
A reassurance, a little message only for them.  
  
“Defense, your opening statement.” The judge voiced the room.   
  
Foggy stood, hand sliding gently out of Matt’s like it was nothing. Like Foggy was just handing Matt something instead. Like he was whispering one last tip he should add to the case later.  
  
Foggy smoothed his vest out, from nothing but habit now. And spoke to the room.  


* * *

  
  
Foggy was sitting next to Matt when it started.   
  
They were at the Nelson’s. Foggy at one head of the table, Matt next to him at his elbow. Them taking up that little corner.   
  
When Matt tapped Foggy’s leg. It was small but he noticed.  
  
Matt tapped his leg again, a smile buried with a bite of food.   
  
Foggy did a little skip, a tiny bit of that lovely excitement. He tapped him back, just his foot against Matt’s this time.  
  
Matt took the challenge, setting his foot on top of Foggy’s.  
  
Foggy wiggled his toes trying to break free. As he casually took a sip of water continuing talking all the while.  
  
Matt lightened his hold, letting Foggy escape and rest his foot on top of Matt’s sock foot this time. Then it was Matt’s turn to break free.   
  
They repeated this.  
  
Their little game until they were caught.  
  
Caught by Anna when she asked Foggy something right as he was doing another escape attempt. Right when he gave her his attention Matt let his foot go.   
  
The movement couldn’t stop, Foggy’s knee bumped the underside of the table.  
  
A little thud silencing the whole room.  
  
Now Foggy had everyone’s attention, not just Anna’s. Matt had to try hard to not laugh at his own trouble making. He broke out a little when Foggy lightly kicked his calf.  
  
Matt grinned down towards his plate.  
  
Everything went back to order after that.   
  
Foggy even retaliated. Setting both of his feet on top of Matt’s foot to stop him, as he started talking to his mom.   
  
Matt put his other foot on top.

* * *

  
  
They just lay there on top of the thick covers. Not even bothering with them. They let it fall on a soft fluffy blanket that lay lightly over them to keep the cold at bay.   
  
Foggy holding Matt surely and protectively in his arms.  
  
Foggy had found Matt laying on the bed, shoes having been barely thrown off by the door.  
  
He came into the apartment, calling out but nothing, then when he opened the bedroom door. He could just about make out Matt on top of the bed with the low light still coming through the windows. He saw Matt react curling in on himself a bit more when he heard Foggy come in.   
  
Foggy walked over calmly.  
  
He climbed on to the bed, at first, he just lay Matt’s head in his lap. Ran his fingers through his hair. Keeping it going for minutes at a time, but every now and then he would just let his hand rest on Matt’s head, fingers in his orange red locks.   
  
Listening to the even breathing, a hitch every so often.  
  
Later he would slide down the bed, so he could hold him. still petting his hair like he knows Matt does for him.  
  
After some time of just them there in silence. letting each other's presence speak for them.  
  
Foggy leaned in close, his nose resting against Matt’s forehead and in almost a breath, in gentle words.  
  
“I will lay here next to you, until you are ready...”  
  
Thinking Matt as half asleep by then he wasn’t expecting soft words followed by a light squeeze around his middle.  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
Foggy hugged him back.  
  
“If you want to talk- If you need me...I’m right here” Foggy said softly, hand rubbing circles in Matt’s back.  
  
In return he felt Matt’s hands find holds in his shirt fists clutching the fabric. His face dipping to his chest, Foggy just set his head on top of Matt’s. 

* * *

  
  
Matt hugged Foggy.  
  
It wasn’t quick.  
  
They were at the door. Foggy taking the time to get his key to unlock it.  
  
Matt’s arm making its way around Foggy’s waist pulling him in close to his side.   
  
Foggy went on opening the door.   
  
So, Matt went a step ahead, by wrapping his other arm around Foggy before he could move in.   
  
Foggy let out a light chuckle, going with the movement, copying him, and wrapping his arms around Matt’s middle in return.  
  
Matt in exchange grinned and started to rock them on the balls of his feet. A soft and slow movement.   
  
Foggy fell slightly against his chest, laughing lightly, arms tightening.  
  
Matt shuffled them through the door and a little penguin-waddled something that Foggy was used to now, something he welcomed.   
  
When inside Foggy touched his forehead to Matt’s lightly before letting go. Hands sliding along sleeves both enjoying the warmth the other gave off in those short moments. 

* * *

  
Matt walked back over to the stove after he had set their dishes on the table. Foggy was just finishing warming up the sauce and bread.  
  
Matt could smell the sauce and the meat sizzling, the butter settling into the bread, the smell drifting out with Foggy just checking on it.  
  
“How’s my hard work?” Matt teased. When he snaked his arms around Foggy’s middle.   
  
“Your work, you mean our work.”   
  
Matt laughed, Foggy echoed him not even a second after.  
  
They stood there for a good minute, Foggy slightly humming as he finished up. Matt rested his chin on Foggy’s shoulder.  
  
Then he whispered, “I got a secret.”  
  
Foggy bent his neck back, squirming a bit at the hot breath on his neck and the air making him react.   
  
“A secret from me?” He teases.   
  
“One only you know.” Matt replied.   
  
“And what is that.” Foggy egged him on, as he kept watch of the cooking.  
  
“It’s that- I love you...” His voice came out airy and light, like a dream.   
  
Foggy set the spoon down. He leaned his head back into Matt, their ears brushing. He reached a hand back so he could put it into Matt’s hair, a warm hand on the side of his head.  
  
“My secret is...I love you too.” Foggy said a smile across his lips infecting his words.  
  
Matt stood there; he was happy. The feeling he had was like a warmth in his chest, glowing, bubbling.   
  
He hugged tighter, lowering his head on to Foggy’s shoulder in the crook of his neck. Foggy leaned his head on to Matt’s and went back to finishing up the food, humming all the while. 

* * *


End file.
